Telling Ron
by Jaina02
Summary: Harry and Ginny have something they need to tell Ron... fluff abounds in this Harry/Ginny fic- don't forget the Ron and Hermione stuff just for fun!


Title: Telling Ron  
  
Author: Jaina02  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Ginny and Harry have something to tell Ron. fluff abounds in this Harry/Ginny fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these characters, they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Author's Notes: Deanna, this is for you! Happy Birthday babe! Hope you have an incredible 19 b-day and hope the rest of the year is magical for you! Thanks to Ruth for doing a great job editing this lovely story and helping me through it!  
  
~Dedicated to Deanna~  
  
Telling Ron  
  
~*~  
  
"But Ginny. I'm afraid of him!"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and laughed, "Oh Harry, don't be ridiculous! He's not that much bigger than you are!"  
  
"Ginny, he's bulked up."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO?!? Ever since he made keeper, he's done nothing but take bludgers like. like. SUPERMAN!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Harry frowned; "He's this man of steel who's from a different planet." Harry looked at the blank stare Ginny was giving him, "Forget about it, he's a muggle creation."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Harry, he's going to find out eventually. one of these days he's going to walk into the common room and find you and me snogging on the couch!"  
  
Harry Potter was in the middle of one of the biggest dilemmas of his entire life. Nothing, not even Voldemort, scared him as much as Ron Weasley. He had grown to be far more than the scrawny kid that Harry had met on the train, on their first trip to Hogwarts. He was much taller than Harry now and weighed quite a bit more, as well. He could be very intimidating!  
  
"You do realize that if something like that happens, I am a dead man."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, "That would be such a pity."  
  
Harry looked at her and all his worries concerning Ron disappeared. She was gorgeous, she was funny, and she was his. Ron could eat spiders if he really thought he could keep Ginny from the "big, bad" Harry Potter.  
  
"When do you have Quidditch practice?" Ginny asked him as she stepped closer to him with a mock-seductive smile.  
  
"Not for another 30 minutes. why, did you have something in mind?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
No one could make him act like this. nobody except Ginny, that is. She had really changed his perspective on life. It was Ginny that had made him lighten up about everything that was going on in the world. It was Ginny that had helped to realize how much his friends meant to him. It was Ginny that had come to him one night in the common room, screaming, her brown eyes flashing in the light of the fire in the fireplace, that he was being an idiot for pushing Hermione and Ron away. Ever since that night they had shared a closeness that had only grown between them as the months passed. It hadn't been romantic at all, to begin with. They had started with a friendship that grew over the course of his fifth year. It hadn't been until the summer before this year that he had even recognized his feelings for her.  
  
Ginny giggled and pulled him closer to her by the collar of his shirt, "Oh Mr. Potter, you're such a tease!"  
  
The look on Ginny's face made Harry laugh out loud, and he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. He was just lowering his mouth to hers when he heard a loud rap on the door.  
  
Ginny and Harry sprang apart so quickly that, to a normal observer, it would have seemed as if by magic. Their faces were flushed, and Harry's eyes were wide with fear. They got even wider as the person opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Hey mate, ready for practice?" Ron said with a happy grin on his face.  
  
Harry laughed nervously, "Yeah. I was just about to come and get you." It was then that Ron noticed that Ginny was also in the room, "Hey Gin, Harry helping you with your Charms homework or something?"  
  
Ginny blushed scarlet, "Erm. yes; we were just about done, weren't we, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked from Ginny to Ron, and finally allowed his gaze to settle on his feet, "Yes! Yes, I was showing her how to do that wonderful snog-I mean Clogging! charm that Professor Flitwick showed us last term. It was working quite well, wasn't it Ginny? You don't mind, do you Ron? Because, if you do, I'm sure we could make other kiss-I mean, arrangements."  
  
Ginny had gotten over her embarrassment and her red face was now due to the fact that she was trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
Thankfully, Ron didn't seem to notice any of this. Instead, he grinned at Harry as they began out the door, "Just as long as you aren't doing anything else with my sister, of course I don't mind!"  
  
Ron exited the room and Harry gave Ginny a pained expression that she swiftly kissed off of his mouth. Then, turning him around and giving him a gentle push, she followed him out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The common room was almost empty. Harry and Ginny occupied the big armchairs on opposite sides of the room. As they watched the last person yawn and head off to bed, their eyes met; Harry began to feel all giddy inside. Quidditch practice had been long and cold, and he was anxious to gather Ginny into his arms once more. Ginny moved slowly towards him with a big grin on her face.  
  
Harry stood up and together they walked towards the big sofa in front of the fire. They sat down together; Ginny snuggled up against Harry, and he gave a sigh of contentment as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat like this in silence for a long time, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace.  
  
Harry's mind began to wander. He was reminded of the first time that he and Ginny had acknowledged their feelings for each other.  
  
They had been here, in the common room, working on their homework at the same table. Ginny, who was working on an essay for Professor McGonagall ("Discuss the key factor in transfiguring an inanimate object into an animal."), had paused, pencil in hand, to look at Harry. After a moment Harry had glanced up and caught her staring! He quickly averted his eyes, and tried to ignore her, as a queer feeling began to creep into his stomach. He wasn't succeeding, to say the least! Finally, after he had written "frog liver" on his potions homework twelve times in a row, he finally looked up at her. The fact that he was now staring right back at her didn't faze Ginny in the least. She continued to stare unashamedly, now directly, into his eyes. At first he was alarmed by this open show of affection-until he realized that his own gaze had not left her face for nearly a full minute! Harry allowed his lips to form a small smile.  
  
If she had been surprised by his reaction, she certainly didn't show it!  
  
It was odd; they sat there in silence for some time, looking at each other with stupid grins forming on their faces and the commotion of the common room continued around them. It was Ginny who first spoke, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," she said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Me too," Harry said.  
  
Their homework forgotten, the two bent their heads and began talking together in low voices. After several hours, they finally returned to their homework. Harry had been surprised when his hand, as though moving by its own accord, had reached under the table for hers, gently pushed his fingers through hers, twining them with his own. They sat like that for the rest of the night, and Harry discovered that he quite enjoyed doing homework with his left hand.  
  
Harry was shaken out of his reverie by a subtle snoring. He looked down to find that Ginny had fallen asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful that he did not want to wake her just yet. Instead he leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead, then relaxed, enjoying the perfect moment.  
  
A few moments later he felt her wiggle in his arms a bit. She stretched her arms lazily and-  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed a startled Harry, rubbing his eye.  
  
Ginny twisted around to look at him, and gasped; "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! Will you be all right?"  
  
He gave her a wry smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he clutched his eye dramatically.  
  
Ginny giggled, "What time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep!"  
  
"It's 12:15; you only slept a few minutes." Replied Harry, glancing nonchalantly at his wristwatch.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I really need to go to bed at a decent hour tonight. Last night was terribly exhausting!"  
  
Harry felt as blush creep into his cheek; "Sorry 'bout that." he started to mutter, but she interrupted him with a grin.  
  
"Oh no, Harry Potter! Don't go blaming yourself for that! It's healthy to be exhausted after a nice long snog!"  
  
Harry blushed again, but smiled despite himself at the very memory.  
  
"Tonight I'll just have to do with a simple goodnight kiss, I suppose," he said, pulling her off the sofa and into his warm embrace. He bent his head, and gently tilted her chin towards his. She was just standing on her tiptoes to meet him, when.  
  
CRASH!  
  
For the second time that day, they flew apart, as a very familiar voice greeted them from upstairs:  
  
"Bloody cat! Why can't it stay in its own room!? Has to come and say goodnight to me, does it?" Harry and Ginny glanced at one another, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What, now that I'm getting more attention than he is, he thinks he has to butter me up??" They heard his footsteps on the stairs, and tried not to look guilty as he entered the common room. He looked at the two of them and laughed, "You two do more studying than Hermione! Come on Gin; give Harry a rest! You can finish your tutorial tomorrow!"  
  
The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly something dawned on Harry.  
  
"Hey Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah mate?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Ron blushed and then looked at his shoes. Just then Ginny and Harry saw a pair of pale pink slippers descending quietly down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. They watched as the slippers grew into a pair of legs, and then a chest, and finally a head with bushy brown hair on top of it.  
  
Ginny started shaking with the giggles and Harry wasn't even trying to keep the smirk off of his face.  
  
Hermione was now completely down the stairs and was looking at Ron expectantly, not a hint of embarrassment on her face. Her cheeks were rosy, but Harry suspected that wasn't from bashfulness.  
  
"Hello Harry; Ginny." she greeted them with a bright smile as she walked towards Ron and pulled him close to her.  
  
Ron was still blushing, and he looked at Hermione with shock, "Hermione. why. how come??"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Why should I be embarrassed, Ron? I'm going to go have a snog with my boyfriend! They know we do it, so why should we be embarrassed by it?"  
  
Harry and Ginny burst out laughing and Ron gaped at her, and then a huge grin lit up his face.  
  
He pulled Hermione to him, and to Harry, Ginny, and most of all, Hermione's surprise he gave her a swift, but passionate kiss and then pulled back.  
  
"I love you!" he said happily.  
  
Hermione gave a bark of laughter and then put her hand in Ron's. "Let's go on then!"  
  
The two left the common room, hand in hand and beginning a tussle about what sounded like muggle radios.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Harry and Ginny were talking quietly at the Gryffindor table, about when they should tell Ron about their relationship, when Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hello, where's Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He went back to his room to get his Divination book," Hermione said as she buttered a piece of bread. She gave them a curious look, "You two have sure spent a lot of time together lately."  
  
Ginny and Harry gave each other swift looks and then looked directly down at their food.  
  
Hermione gave them a curious look, "What's up with you two, you're acting like." She clapped a hand over her mouth, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth, "Like Ron and I did when we first." her voice faltered slightly, "well, you know. became us."  
Ginny started to look at Hermione guiltily, but Harry nudged her foot hard under the table. She looked at him in frustration.  
  
"What Harry? Do you want me to lie to my best friend?"  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head and Hermione began to squeal.  
  
"OH! Ginny, I'm so excited for you! I've been hoping you would find someone! I'm terribly happy that it's Harry, as well! Harry, I've noticed that you have been happier for a while, but I never imagined that Ginny was the reason, I mean I know you had grown closer, but goodness, not this close! Ginny, you have to come have a talk with me later, and tell me everything!" Hermione said all of this in a rush and in an excited whisper so not to let the entire hall find out.  
  
Harry and Ginny grinned sheepishly at each other and Hermione gave another squeal and then rolled her eyes in mock-disgust, "I sound like Lavender or Parvati don't I?"  
  
Harry gave a bark of laughter, "I'm glad you said it, and I didn't have to!"  
  
Hermione pulled her mouth from a grin into a firm line, "I'll stop right now, then." She let her lips twitch into a grin again, and sighed, "I am truly happy for you though, and I . Oh dear." Her voice faltered as she watched Ron walk into the Great Hall.  
  
"He doesn't know, does he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, and I'm not real keen on having him find out either!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded, a grim look on her face, "We need to figure something out.something brilliant! OH!" Her face lit up, "Just leave it to me!"  
  
Ron sat next to Ginny at that moment, "Oi, what was last night's chapter about?"  
  
Harry grinned; Hermione would fix everything.  
  
He looked up, "Not sure. didn't read it!" he told Ron.  
  
Ron laughed, Hermione tutted and Ginny blushed furiously, with a grin on her face, as Harry's foot found hers, nudged it (much more gently this time) reassuring her that everything would be all right.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stood staring at Hermione in disbelief, "And you really think that this will work?"  
  
Hermione beamed, "Of course it will work! Think about it and let me know if you want to go through with it!"  
  
Harry looked to Ginny. She was grinning and nodding her head vigorously, "Come on Harry! It will work, I promise!"  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the two of them; he was outnumbered, "All right then, we might as well give it a try."  
  
Ginny gave a happy sigh, "Oh Harry!" She flung her arms around him and gave him a short, but sweet, kiss.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
Harry and Ginny pulled away and looked at the door in shock. Ron was standing in the doorway with a look of horror on his face.  
  
Hermione, being the only on that could move, rushed towards him, "Oh Ron, isn't it wonderful? Ginny made high marks in her charms exam today! She's just come to tell Harry and me all about it!"  
  
Ron looked at her, his brow furrowed, and then back at Ginny and Harry.  
  
"What's he doing with his lips on my sister then?"  
  
Ginny giggled, "Oh Ron, that's my fault! I guess I got a little overexcited!" she lied, "Look at poor Harry, I gave him a bit of scare I suppose."  
  
Ron looked at Harry, who was indeed, looking scared out of his wits, "Well, all right. just be careful, Gin! Congratulations 'bout your marks, though!" he added, giving his sister a big hug. He looked at the rest of them and grinned, "Big news! I've just been talking to McGonagall and it seems we're to have another ball!"  
  
The three of them pretended to look shocked even though Hermione had filled them in with this information moments before.  
  
Ron went to Hermione immediately, "Will you go with me? I suppose I need to make up for our fourth year."  
  
Hermione blushed, "Of course I will!"  
  
Ron beamed, "What about you Harry, who do you think you'll ask?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I don't think I'll go."  
  
Ron gave Harry a withering look, "Harry, come on! It'll be loads of fun!"  
  
Harry had to smirk at this, apparently Ron's perspective on balls had greatly improved over the years, "Listen, there isn't anyone that I'd like to ask."  
  
Ron laughed, "Well I can help you with that. ask Ginny! You guys are such good friends, I'm sure she'll go with you! Won't you Gin?"  
  
Harry sighed and turned to Ginny, "I'm sure you've already got someone else in mind, don't you."  
  
Ginny smiled, "I'd love to go with you Harry! It's the least I could do after I got such high marks on my charms exam."  
  
Ron grinned at both of them, "Good! Let's go down for dinner then; I'm starving!" He led Hermione out of the room and Harry and Ginny followed. Ginny looked over at Harry and winked at him. He gave a contented sigh; things were going perfectly.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror, and took a deep breath. She thought she looked quite nice. The girls in her year giggled as they put the finishing touches on their robes, expertly spraying perfume and hairspray, and muttering little charms to keep unruly locks of hair in place.  
  
Deanna Meredith sighed and watched Ginny dreamily, "Oh Ginny! You look fabulous!"  
  
Ginny grinned at the girls staring in the mirror behind her, "Thank you so much!"  
  
Laurel Gragert giggled and touched the shimmery, white robes, "And I just know Harry will love your robes!"  
  
Ginny blushed at the mention of Harry's name, "Thanks."  
  
Ruthie Ashley gave a sly grin, "They suit you so well. Your figure looks amazing!"  
  
Ginny blushed even deeper. Her robes were a little more fitted than usual, but her mother had insisted that they were breathtaking.  
  
Ginny was more than a little nervous about tonight. Perhaps it was because this was the first time that her and Harry were going to be in public together. Perhaps it was that she was paranoid that the whole "Harry and Ginny's relationship being Ron's idea, and therefore he can't get mad that they can't keep their eyes off each other" plan, that Hermione had schemed up, was going to blow up in their faces.  
  
Ginny took another, slightly quavering, breath and watched as the girls around her giggled and gossiped. Everything was going to be fine.  
  
Hermione's head peeked around the door-way; "Ginny? How are you doing?"  
  
Ginny grinned, "I'm okay. a little nervous, but I suppose that's to be expected."  
  
Hermione laughed and entered the room completely. She had used some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, and her hair hung smooth and straight down around her shoulders. Her robes were of a light, flowing material, and when Hermione stepped into the light, Ginny was shocked to see that they were a brilliant shade of-  
  
"Scarlet?" Ginny gasped.  
  
Hermione went pink, "Er. Yes; I tried to explain to my mum that I couldn't wear this color, but she wouldn't listen!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Well you look amazing! Ron will certainly have no complaints!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Are you about ready, then? You look amazing by the way; Harry's going to pass out when he sees you."  
  
Ginny nodded and took yet another deep breath and followed Hermione to the stairs. She smoothed her robes and touched her hair, which was pulled up, with soft red curls framing her face.  
  
As she descended the stairs, a nervous smile began to play on her lips and traveled quickly to her eyes. She was nervous, but just the thought of being able to be so close to Harry all night long without having to worry about people walking in on them in a charms classroom made her giddy. To be honest, just being able to see him made her giddy.  
  
She was positively glowing by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry looked very handsome in his dark green robes and the contrast of his black hair and his eyes. she felt a bit weak in the knees! Ginny could only describe the look on his face as awestruck.  
  
She quickly sneaked a glance at Ron who was staring at Hermione, his mouth hanging unintelligently open. He managed to take his eyes off of her long enough to glance at Harry who was still staring at Ginny in wonder. He narrowed his eyes at him and whispered something to Hermione, who rolled her eyes;  
  
"Oh, honestly Ron! Of course he's staring at her! She looks wonderful! Besides, you can't get mad at Harry, you're the one who came up with the idea in the first place!" Ron gave her a hard look and then glared at Harry, who didn't notice a bit.  
~*~  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at their table rubbing their full bellies contentedly and smiling. The feast had been the best prepared by the house-elves to date, and had left them satisfied.  
  
Every now and then Ron would look over at Harry and Ginny and either narrow his eyes at the way Harry was eating with his left hand, or shake his head in awe at the way they couldn't stop glancing at each other and blushing.  
  
Music began and Ron looked towards Hermione, "Wanna dance?" he asked in a flippant manner.  
  
Hermione grinned and took his outstretched hand, "You're such a romantic!" she said with a teasing roll of her eyes.  
  
They walked out to the dance floor and Ron took Hermione in his arms, but to Hermione's displeasure, his mind was far from the dance floor. and far from her. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were fixed on Harry and Ginny, who were holding each other closely, their eyes closed as they swayed slowly to the music.  
  
"Ron, leave them be. It's Harry! Your best friend, remember? Don't let something as silly as a relationship with your sister get in the way of that." Hermione was gently stroking his face now and was seeking to catch his eye.  
  
Ron sighed, "She's my sister, and he's my best mate; how can that NOT upset me?"  
  
He finally looked down at her, and Hermione saw his eyes were full of concern and worry. Suddenly, Hermione understood. He wasn't afraid that Harry would hurt Ginny; he was afraid that one day he would have to choose between the two of them- and how could he ever choose between his best friend and his little sister? As soon as this realization struck her, Hermione began to feel for him.  
  
"Oh Ron. you'll never have to choose between the two of them! They would never make you do that!"  
  
Ron pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face into her hair. Hermione's heart ached for him as he began to speak. "What if they get into a row? How can I ever choose between the two of them? What if something horrible happens and they never speak to each other again? I can't do it Hermione, I can't."  
  
Hermione had to laugh, and she pulled away from him, "Ron, we're not first years anymore. If something happens to them or their relationship-"  
  
At this Ron's eyes grew huge and he gave her a curious look, "They're not in a relationship Hermione." he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Oh Ron, they might not be official, but look at them!"  
  
Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd and to her disdain, the two of them were no where in sight. Ron seemed to notice as well because his eyes got a panicked look.  
  
"Where are they Hermione?" he asked lowly.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure."  
  
"What do you mean, you're not sure?! "  
  
"I'm. Not. Sure." She said, forcing each word through tight lips. "I'm not their keeper, Ron! For all I know, they're off somewhere snogging!"  
  
Ron grabbed her hand and Hermione rolled her eyes as he pulled her out of the Great hall. Hermione panted as Ron dragged her all through the castle muttering to himself about catching them "in the act." Their last destination was Gryffindor tower, and they finally reached the Pink Lady and gave her the password as they rushed into the common room. Ron was about to shout something, when Hermione shushed him and pointed to the couch closest to the blazing fire. He was about to go to them, but Hermione grabbed his arm and held him close to her.  
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire totally oblivious to Ron and Hermione with their backs leaning against the couch. Harry had one arm draped across Ginny's shoulder, and the other was playing with her right hand. They were talking in low voices, but the room was quiet enough that their words drifted towards where Ron and Hermione were standing.  
  
"Ginny. I think we should just go ahead and tell Ron. I know we aren't outright lying to him, but that's what it feels like to me." Harry sighed and rubbed her arm possessively, "I love you Ginny, and I don't care about what he'll think anymore. Besides, if he's any kind of friend, he'll be happy for us. I just know that he's going to be. he might be a bit shocked at first, but that'll all disappear."  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he watched his best friend's hand gently guide his sister's mouth to his. All of a sudden Ron had turned and exited the common room with Hermione at his heels. He turned back towards her, grabbed her hand, and pulled him towards him. He placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "I love you Hermione. always," and then kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
They walked back to the Great Hall and danced the night away. All thoughts of Ginny and Harry disappeared as they held each other close.  
  
Later, after the ball had come to a close, Ron gave Hermione a goodnight kiss and then walked up to his dormitory. He saw that Harry's drape was already closed, so he climbed into his own bed telling himself that he would talk to him in the morning.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron sat up straight and pulled his drape aside, "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. I need to tell you something."  
  
Ron grinned, "Okay, go ahead."  
  
"I borrowed a pair of your socks for the ball tonight."  
  
Ron looked at Harry, "THAT'S WHAT YOU NEEDED TO TELL ME?" he bellowed, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND MY SISTER!"  
  
It was Harry's turn to grin, "HA! So it was you that was listening in on me and Ginny! I knew it!"  
  
Ron turned a shade of pink and his mouth opened and closed several times before he finally got out, "yeah."  
  
Harry's smile disappeared for moment, "Look, I'm sorry Ron. I should have told you sooner."  
  
"I've known."  
  
Harry looked at Ron in shock, "What?"  
  
"Well, I knew you and my sister have been snogging for a while, but. Blimey Harry, I didn't know you loved her!"  
  
Harry blushed, "Yeah."  
  
Ron grinned, "Ah, it's all right. I'm all right with it as long as you two are happy."  
  
Harry grinned as well, "Thanks mate. sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Hey, why didn't you tell me that you knew though?"  
  
Ron laughed, "I just loved to see your face screw up when I would warn you to stay away from my sister."  
  
Harry laughed, "Goodnight Ron." And with that he shut his curtain.  
  
Ron did the same, "'Night Harry."  
  
Ron rolled over to his side and sighed, thinking how unfortunate it was that he wouldn't be able to scare the living daylights out of Harry anymore! 


End file.
